


Lucid

by MsJody13



Series: Convoluted: A Spideypool Collection [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: ..well I think it's funny., Gen, Humor..., Language!, M/M, Pre-Slash, School still owns me and I'm not even taking summer classes., Tagging confuses me., You may not., first meeting variance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: Wardrobe malfunction.





	Lucid

**Author's Note:**

> Which Peter Parker this involves is up to the reader. Yeah, the word "Underoos" is used, but it's included because of how a garment is being worn and not because this is CW Spidey specifically. For this one I basically threw anything remotely canon in a box and rummaged through it in the dark. Enjoy?
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments really brighten my day.

"Hey, nice underoos!" 

Deadpool hadn't meant to scare the kid. Really. But he had been careless and approached the teen while in civvies, sans mask, and what exactly was he expecting? A crisp high five? In retrospect, the late hour plus deserted subway platform plus barging out of the shadows probably didn't help the situation much.

 _Stupid, stupid_. 

Since arriving in New York, Wade hadn't come across a single person who had even one nice thing to say about Spider-Man. So, the mercenary had maybe acted a bit too enthusiastic upon seeing what he'd assumed to be another Spider-Man fan. Now he was trying to backtrack from commenting on a stranger's choice of underwear and _oh god that's exactly what I did, isn't it??_   

"Uhhh…your _don'tsayunderweardon'tsayunderweardon'tsayunderwear_  under…shirt? Thermal? I like it. The Spider-Man design. Big fan. Of him. And his leotard."

 _Idiot_. 

Peter looked down at his chest as a fat drop of water rolled off the tip of his nose and plopped on the concrete below. What he saw caused a sharp intake of breath. He was drenched from the storm raging outside and the white button-up he wore was totally transparent, his suit glaringly visible through the wet fabric. Like, in a beacon for lost ships kind of way. A tendril of panic coiled in his gut. He did his best to just play it off. 

"Oh, this old thing?" Fake laugh. His eyes met Wade's and realization dawned upon him with such force it caused an involuntary step back. _Christ! This guy is Deadpool!_ With unnerving clarity, the entire Avenger's file on this most dangerous of assassins came to the forefront of Peter's mind, complete with disturbing photos of his handiwork.  

This shift in the young man's demeanor did not go unnoticed. The changes were clearly being evaluated and analyzed with an expertise that raised the hair on Peter's arms. He watched with escalating dread as Wade's scarred head slowly tilted to one side, recognizing the exact moment the pieces fell into place for the trained killer. His spider-sense spiked to a painful level of agitation.  

Angry words pushed their way through Wade's clenched teeth, "Fucking amateur!" It was more growl than voice. The merc turned, took two stomping steps toward the stairs leading to the street above, then stopped.  

Peter watched silently, fully expecting to dodge a bullet. Or ten. Maybe even seek shelter from a grenade.  

Deadpool's hoodie landed at his feet with a soft thump. Definitely not what he was prepared for. Regardless, he was still half expecting it to explode. It didn't. Peter's brain just kinda stalled.  

"Oh, for fuck's sake," came an exaggerated sigh, "just put it on, you, you…web-head." 

Peter did. The rattle and bang of an approaching train could be heard in the tunnel. 

Wade wasn't even looking at Peter now, instead focusing on a peeling flyer haphazardly stuck to the wall. "This one coming down the track now. You'll be taking it." 

Peter swallowed thickly, willing his voice to not shake. "What are you going to do about, um, y'know?" Dammit. He sounded like he was going to cry. 

"Well," Deadpool sounded exhausted. "Can't tell anyone about the foolish and _**so very careless**_  guy without an umbrella I gave my hoodie to because he was soaked. 'Cuz, that would definitely ruin my reputation. So I'll be keeping that to myself, thank you very much. Instead, I'm going to go someplace and eat my weight in tacos." 

Peter got on the train (which was not the one he needed by the way), sat down in a secluded corner and quietly, _completely_ , lost his shit.

 

 

 

 

 

~end

  
  
  
  
 

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm really not sure if I'm accurately tagging these. I don't want to mislead or disappoint anyone. How am I doing? Thoughts?
> 
> Also, there is a piece of artwork that inspired me to write this. The artist has requested their art not be reposted, so here's a link to it. They are mudust on tumblr and have some great Spideypool.
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/yb3n8nkr


End file.
